See Me
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the case of a psychiatrist found slain and dumped just outside of the mayor's residence. Plot A psychiatrist murdered in a park was found to have been involved in a corrupt charitable home for the mentally ill, called Garcia House. Upon further investigation, Goren and Eames discover their suspect is an ophthalmologist who also works with the same corrupt charity, but for a different and more personal reason. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Heather Aldridge as Marilyn Reese * Victor Argo as Mr. Garcia * Carolyn Baeumler as Jennifer Alspach * David W. Butler as Dr. Steven Emerson * Hilary Chaplain as Kathy Carson * Tom Day as Detective Holt * Jack Gilpin as Dr. Michael Roland * Donnetta Lavinia Grays as Emily LeCroix * Rose Gregorio as Lupe Garcia * Shuler Hensley as Jeff Richter * Seth Jones as Norman Bosgang * Clayton LeBouef as Reggie Karter * Carol Morley as Patricia Reese * Joe Paradise as Roger Biagiotti * John Leonard Thompson as Dr. Royce Peterson * Barbara Walsh as Mrs. Roland * Christopher Evan Welch as Dr. Thomas Dysart * Mary Catherine Wright as Mrs. Hoffstetter * Ian Chandler Sheaffer as Matthew Roland (uncredited) * Lou Torres as Derek * Jeffrey Doornbos as David * Peter Jay Fernandez as Attorney A.R. Cabezas References Garcia House Quotes "Are you a fan, or are these up here to convince your patients they have eye problems?" "I put them up to invite ridiculous questions. ''" : - '''Robert Goren' and Thomas Dysart "They drove around for half an hour and then went back to Garcia House." "They let one of them out. He had to go to the bathroom, so they let him take a pee off the pier." "Off the pier!? That's compassion!" : - Alexandra Eames, Robert Goren and James Deakins "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "I'd ask you the same thing, but the answer would probably make my hair stand on end." : - Thomas Dysart and Alexandra Eames "The story is that van Gogh gave his ear to a prostitute as a token of love. But who knows what he was really thinking?" : - Robert Goren "It's a wonderful painting. So full of hope." "Well, it certainly is, umm… full of something." : - Lupe Garcia and Robert Goren "I know it's hard to stay on your meds. It's like your head is wrapped in a wet blanket. But if you go off them, well, that's when the trouble starts." : - Robert Goren "Do you take art therapy classes?" "Oh, yes. I went last Saturday." "What do you do in these classes?" "We painted an office." : - Ron Carver, Emily LeCroix and Robert Goren "I won't go near a grand jury if your only evidence is the ramblings of a lone deranged individual." "How 'bout the ramblings of ten deranged individuals?" : - Ron Carver and Robert Goren Background information and notes * In this episode we learn that Detective Robert Goren mother, Frances, began to suffer from schizophrenia at the age of 32. * Ophthalmology is the branch of medicine which deals with the diseases and surgery of the visual pathways, including the eye, brain, and areas surrounding the eye, such as the lacrimal system and eyelids. By convention the term ophthalmologist is more restricted and implies a medically trained surgical specialist. Since ophthalmologists perform operations on eyes, they are generally categorized as surgeons. Category:CI episodes